Putain de jambe
by Arakasi
Summary: Le dernière expédition du Walrus n'a pas été fructueuse. Un mauvais voyage effectué sous de mauvaises hospices. J'y ai peu gagné et beaucoup perdu. Ma jambe, pour commencer.


**Titre :** Putain de jambe  
**Auteur : **Arakasi  
**Base : **"Long John Silver" de Björn Larsson / "L'île au trésor" de Robert Louis Stevenson  
**Personnages :** Long John Silver, Dolores  
**Résumé :** Le dernière expédition du _Walrus_ n'a pas été fructueuse. Un mauvais voyage effectué sous de mauvaises hospices. J'y ai peu gagné et beaucoup perdu. Ma jambe, pour commencer.

**Blabla : **Cette fanfic se base surtout sur les mémoires fictives de Long John Silver par Björn Larsson, un excellent roman d'aventure très bien écrit et documenté que je conseille très fort à tous les fans du chef d'oeuvre de Stevenson, mais devrait pouvoir être comprise par ceux ayant uniquement lu "L'île au trésor".

**...**

**Putain de jambe**

**...**

Le port de Bristol pue comme la ruelle arrière d'une taverne après le passage d'un ivrogne incontinent. Partout où se pose le pied, le sol est glissant et poisseux. Des entrailles de poisson jonchent le pavé, mêlées à la merde des bestiaux tétanisés par la terreur et aux restes piétinés de chargements de victuailles. Et je ne vous parle pas du bruit. Mille sabots ferrés martelant le bois des pontons, mille gosiers braillant des obscénités sans nom, mille imbéciles échangeant les derniers ragots de la semaine. Je n'ai rien contre les ragots, notez. Rien contre les imbéciles non plus, tant qu'ils obéissent aux ordres et me foutent la paix. N'empêche, trop c'est trop. J'ai de la sensibilité, moi. Enfin, une sorte de sensibilité. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Bristol, ni ses habitants, ni son port... Ni aucune ville d'ailleurs.

Pourtant, je suis soulagé d'être rentré. Le dernière expédition du _Walrus_ n'a pas été fructueuse. Une galère espagnole coulée au sud de Saint Domingue, trois petits bricks hollandais mis à sac et toute une journée perdue à traquer une brigantin portugais, sans autre profit que quelques ballots de toile et une douzaine de barils de porto imbuvable. Même Chien Noir n'en a pas voulu et Dieu sait qu'il est peu difficile en matière de vinasse. Un mauvais voyage effectué sous de mauvaises hospices. J'y ai peu gagné et beaucoup perdu.

Ma jambe, pour commencer.

Devant moi, le petit Thomas tricote énergiquement des siennes. Il y a de l'asticot chez ce gosse. Avec ma béquille et ma patte raccourcie, je peine à le suivre alors qu'il se faufile parmi les passants, plongeant sous le coude de l'un, zigzaguant pour éviter la botte vindicative de l'autre. Tous les vingt mètres, le jeune mousse regarde par dessus son épaule pour vérifier que je suis toujours sur ses talons. Je l'aime bien et il m'aime bien aussi, même si je lui flanque un peu la frousse depuis le barbecue improvisé sur Little Cayman. Je me suis toujours bien entendu avec les gamins. Le menteur patenté que je suis apprécie leur façon d'aller droit au but, sans jamais se laisser distraire par la bienséance ou une compassion mal placée. Le lendemain du jour où ma jambe a été coupée, Thomas m'a demandé si j'allais abandonner la piraterie pour la mendicité. Si j'en avais eu la force, je lui aurais brisé la mâchoire. Mais avec sympathie.

Le mousse ne partage pas ma répulsion pour les espaces civilisés. C'est la première fois qu'il s'aventure dans un port aussi important que celui de Bristol et il ne se tient plus d'excitation. Il a insisté pour m'accompagner en ville et je n'ai pas refusé. Je le regrette un peu maintenant que je suis obligé de me démener pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Une demi-heure que je suis sur la terre ferme et je transpire déjà comme un porc. Sûr que le gosse l'a remarqué mais il ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Brave morveux.

Quand nous quittons le port pour pénétrer dans une des petites ruelles convergeant vers le coeur de la ville, Thomas consent enfin à ralentir. Pas pour me ménager mais pour glaner des histoires sur le vieux centre et la pègre de Bristol. Pas de problème, des histoires, j'en connais par centaines. Et celles que je ne connais pas, je suis bien disposé à les inventer. Un autre truc que j'apprécie chez les gamins : ils croient presque tout ce qu'on leur raconte. Avec une nette préférence pour les contes crapuleux et sanguinolents. Je suis en train de broder un récit sordide de meurtre de banquier doublé de cannibalisme lorsque nous arrivons devant la masure délabrée dont je loue un étage pour loger Dolores en mon absence.

Le quatrième étage.

Huit marches séparent l'entrepont du pont sur le _Walrus_ et j'en chie chaque jour pour me rendre à mon poste près du gouvernail. Un étage, c'est vingt marches à gravir. Quatre étages, quatre-vingt marches. Dans un escalier sombre, chaud et étroit comme l'anus du diable. Je fixe les marches. Thomas tourne la tête vers moi. Il hésite. Ouvre la bouche. Il va me proposer son aide. Ce petit con va me proposer son aide.

Je le foudroie du regard et je rugis :

"Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? Dégage !"

Le mousse dégage si vite que ses pieds touchent à peine terre. Je reste seul comme un crétin devant la masure, ma béquille sous un bras et ma fierté sous l'autre. Je jette un coup d'oeil à droite puis à gauche. La ruelle est vide. Je m'engouffre dans la cage d'escalier.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je suis persuadé d'être sur le point de crever.

J'ai été fouetté, poignardé, tabassé. On m'a coupé ma jambe. J'ai même été caréné. Personne ne survit à une saloperie de carénage - pas plus de deux ou trois heures en tout cas - mais j'y ai survécu. Cependant, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal. Ou je ne m'en rappelle pas. La mémoire, cette salope, nous fait toujours défaut quand nous cherchons un point de comparaison pour relativiser nos souffrances. J'ai l'aisselle à vif. Le moignon en feu. Chaque inspiration me brûle la gorge et la poitrine comme si l'on y versait du plomb en fusion. Affaissé sur les marches menant du deuxième au troisième étage, je maudis mon orgueil stupide, ma jambe, ma béquille, le mousse, cet enfoiré de Deval, les escaliers en général… Même Flint et le _Walrus_ pour faire bonne mesure.

Je vais me relever. Je vais me relever, merde ! Faut juste qu'on me laisse le temps de reprendre mon souffle, d'emmagasiner assez de colère pour me propulser sur mes pieds. Mon pied. Je lutte toujours pour y parvenir quand un pas se fait entendre dans l'escalier en contrebas. La perspective de l'humiliation me donne un coup de fouet. En prenant appui sur le mur graisseux, je réussis à me hisser sur ma jambe valide, la béquille serrée dans ma main droite, prêt à fracasser le crâne du premier importun rigolard venu.

C'est Dolores.

Elle porte une robe de coton marron et une cape à capuchon qui ne dissimulent pas complètement ses formes encore élancées. En vérité, elle a même maigri. La peau brune sur ses hautes pommettes paraît plus tendue qu'à mon dernier départ. Bien qu'elle n'en dise rien, je soupçonne qu'elle n'apprécie pas Bristol plus que moi. Elle lève vers moi ses yeux noirs comme l'obsidienne. Elle ne semble pas surprise de me découvrir à moitié effondré à une dizaine de mètres du seuil de notre porte. Il n'y a pas grand chose qui surprenne Dolores. Puis son regard descend sur ma jambe amputée.

Je souris. J'essaie de sourire.

Je lui dis :

"Je cracherais pas sur un coup de main…"

Malgré la vigueur des bras de Dolores - fortifiés par quatre ans d'esclavage et cinq à porter seule ses provisions dans les rues de Bristol - il nous faut encore cinq bonnes minutes pour atteindre le palier du quatrième étage. Je suis en nage. La douleur de mon moignon est telle que je dois serrer les dents pour ne pas vociférer comme un forcené. Une autre solution pour ne pas brailler : parler. Ou mieux : fanfaronner. Ça, je sais très bien faire.

"C'était Deval. Il m'a tiré dessus en plein abordage et a pensé pouvoir s'en tirer à bon compte, l'enfant de putain ! J'aurais jamais cru qu'il en aurait les couilles... Faut croire que même les moutons mordent quand ils ont assez peur du loup. Bien sûr, ce demeuré de français a salopé le travail. Même pas foutu de me tuer correctement ! Au lieu de me faire sauter la cervelle, il m'a bousillé le genou. Moi, en revanche, je ne l'ai pas raté."

Dolores me soutient jusqu'à mon fauteuil où je m'affale avec soulagement. Elle s'agenouille devant moi et entreprend de défaire les lanières de mon pilon de ses longs doigts habiles. Il y a du sang à l'intérieur de la coque et sur le bas de mon pantalon. La plaie est refermée depuis deux semaines, mais la peau du moignon reste fragile et facilement écorchable. Ça m'apprendra à jouer les fier-à-bras. Puis elle se lève et va chercher une bassine d'eau à la cuisine. Avec le pécule que j'ai accumulé ces deux dernières décennies, je pourrais aisément engager une ou deux domestiques pour la servir. Je le lui ai proposé à deux ou trois reprises, mais elle n'a jamais paru intéressée. Je n'ai pas insisté.

Elle revient ensuite, la bassine calée sur sa hanche, des chiffons propres dans sa main libre. Tout cela, sans un mot. Elle n'a jamais été très bavarde, ma Dolores.

Une caractéristique qui avait rendu les débuts de notre cohabitation ardus. J'ai toujours été une grande gueule. Je le sais et je m'en vante. Je sais aussi que beaucoup à bord du _Walrus_ jugent que j'apprécie un peu trop le son de ma propre voix. À ma décharge, j'aime aussi écouter les autres, à condition qu'ils aient un peu de jugeote et la langue agréablement pendue. J'ai beau ne pas apprécier les grandes villes, je n'ai rien d'un ours. Alors, les silences de Dolores, la profondeur indéchiffrable de ses regards, ses lèvres pleines toujours closes… C'était difficile pour moi. J'en perdais la parole. C'est vous dire. Bien sûr, les années ont passé et j'ai pris mes habitudes. Ses silences ne me perturbent presque plus et elle ne semble pas dérangée par mes monologues. Faut dire que, avec tous mes voyages, nous ne nous côtoyons que ponctuellement. C'est peut-être là la clé d'un concubinage réussi.

N'empêche, j'ai l'impression de jacasser. C'est déplaisant.

"Je l'ai forcé à la bouffer. Enfin, pas entièrement. Il a tout dégueulé après seulement quelques bouchées, cette mauviette. Ceci dit, je dois reconnaître que l'odeur était infecte. Paraît que certains des tiens aiment manger ça, la chair humaine, mais je n'ai jamais senti de la viande puer autant. Remarque, peut-être que ça ne sent pas pareil quand c'est sa propre jambe qui grille sur un feu de camp… Il aurait tout de même dû se retenir de gerber. C'était ajouter le manque de respect à la couardise."

Accroupie sur le sol, Dolores plonge un chiffon dans l'eau, l'essore puis le dépose avec précaution sur mon moignon. Il y a une douceur étrange dans ses gestes. C'est inhabituel et légèrement troublant. Elle n'a jamais été douce. Ni délicate. Ni charitable. Une semaine après notre première rencontre, elle castrait d'un coup de dent le capitaine du négrier qui la ramenait en Angleterre. J'avais été dûment impressionné. Alors qu'elle passe le tissu sur la chair à vif, je commence à me sentir bizarre. J'ai la gorge serrée. Un noeud au creux de l'estomac. Les mots - toujours si aisés - se bloquent dans ma gorge et je dois faire un effort conscient pour les expulser. Je repense à une des rares conversations que nous avons partagées ces dernières années.

"C'est toi qui avais raison, tu sais. J'aurais dû le tuer. J'aurais dû le tuer, il y a longtemps. Si je l'avais fait…"

J'aurais encore ma putain de jambe.

Je me tais.

C'est con, hein ? Qui l'eut cru ?

Un mois que le toubib de bord m'a amputé. Il avait tellement peur de me voir trépasser dans la foulée que j'ai dû le couvrir d'insultes et de menaces pour qu'il se décide à trancher dans le vif. Un mois et c'est seulement maintenant, à cet instant précis, que je comprends que j'ai perdu ma jambe.

Je le savais, bien sûr. Je savais qu'elle n'était plus là, ma putain de jambe. Difficile à ne pas remarquer, un membre raccourci, surtout quand on doit se traîner tous les jours sur un pont aux planches mal équarries et encombré de cordages. Mais je ne l'avais pas réellement _compris_. J'ai perdu quelque chose de moi. Quelque chose que je ne récupérerai jamais, même avec tout l'or du monde, même en mettant à feu et à sang toutes les mers d'Europe et d'Amérique. J'ai perdu ma jambe. J'ai vraiment perdu ma jambe.

Bordel, c'est vrai que je m'attendris.

Se mettre dans un état pareil, juste pour un bout de viande en moins… Qu'a-t-il dit déjà ce maudit chiard ? Quitter la piraterie pour la mendicité ? Ah ! Je ne suis ni assez vieux, ni assez fatigué pour abandonner le Jolly Roger. Je les ai bien vus, tous autant qu'ils sont ! Avec leurs mains envieuses, leurs yeux haineux et leurs bouches hypocrites. Même Flint qui n'a jamais aimé l'ombre que je lui fais. Même Flint, vicieux comme un crotal et dix fois plus dangereux. Ce pauvre vieux Long John, pensent-ils. Un grand flibustier en son temps, mais regardez-le maintenant. Usé, amoindri, éclopé, une moitié d'homme pour ainsi dire... Ils apprendront. Oh oui, ils apprendront tous. Et s'il faut brûler les trois-quarts du monde connu pour prouver que Long John Silver n'est pas mort, pour prouver qu'il vaut encore quelque chose sous le soleil et la lune, alors brûlons-le ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'était utile à autre chose, le monde.

De bonnes pensées. Violentes et revigorantes. Elles me font du bien et, avec elles pour me soutenir et attiser ma hargne, je redeviendrai bientôt moi-même. Bientôt. Très bientôt. Pas tout de suite.

Tout de suite, je ferme ma grande gueule et je me retiens de chialer.

Impassible, Dolores continue de soigner ma plaie.


End file.
